Canterlot Trouble
by FanOfCartoons
Summary: Based on a sneak peek, The story continues after Twilight's coronation for being a princess, she would have to shadow Princess Cadence but there is one little problem, a certain Lord of Chaos causing trouble in the Crystal Empire and its up for the element of Kindness to keep him out of it but when a dark lord is returning he has his set on, Fluttershy.
1. Chapter 1

Canterlot Troubles

CH 1.

Everything was going to change.

After Twilight's coronation to being a princess she was given the first responsibilities of a princess to visit the Crystal Empire to overlook the duties of Princess Cadence and her brother, Shining Armor. With her friends by her side they arrived to the Crystal Empire with instructions for Twilight to shadow Princess Cadence and one specifically for Fluttershy, but not telling in full detail what she was going to do.

Fluttershy watches as her alicorn friend ramble excitedly to shadow her friend, as for the rest of the mane four they were excited to explore, from the instructions from Princess Celestia telling them that they will be there for a month. She was steps away from the group in her own thoughts wondering what the princess has for her to do. She felt anxious knowing that for a month she would have to stay in the kingdom away from her small cottage and her sweet animal friends. She dug her hoof unconsciously pacing it back and forth making a small crevasse in the middle of the town square. Her thoughts are soon interrupted by Princess Cadence trotting up to them with a smile, and with Twilight and Candence traditional hello, she tells them what exactly Twilight and Fluttershy must do.

"I am happy that you all have come to my Kingdom, especially you Twilight" she smiles "I am so happy that we will spend a lot of our time together, and congratulations on your wings" she said pointing at Twilight's new wings, she smiles sheepily stretching out her wings.

"Oh…Thanks but I can't really fly with them yet, I'm a little bit rusty" She replies. Candence let out a giggle.

"Yes, having new wings can do that I was the same so you shouldn't feel bad, during your stay here I will teach you how to fly"

"Ah-yeah!" shouts Rainbow Dash swiftly flying above them "I'm going to have a new flying buddy! We're going to do everything together, doing tricks, breaking through clouds, you can come and hang with me up at CloudsDale!"

"Oh yes" Fluttershy says quietly joining with the group "Having wings is amazing to have, it makes me feel I'm one of my little birds" she sighs contently. Rarity let out a whine stombing her hooves slightly.

"Oh I'm so jelous! Having beautiful wings is fantastic" She said staring at Twillight's wings as if she was seeing a new set of gems.

"Me too! Me too!" Pinkie Pie bounced, hopping around the group hyper-actively. "If I have wings I'll fly up in the sky like a rocket! And! And….I'll drop confetti on everypony!"

"All right y'all" Applejack advised "Don't you think we should leave the princess and the _new _Princess alone and go exploring?"

"Yes!" Rarity said excitedly 'I could shop for Crystal outfits oh their fashion her is amazing, let's go!" As the mane 4 trots off, Cadence calls for Fluttershy who walks up to her and Twilight with a look of concern.

"Fluttershy, you are here for a reason as well" she said, shifting her eyes nervously to the side as if waiting for something to happen. Fluttershy exchange glances at Twilight.

"Candence?" Twilight starts "Is everything all right?"

"oh…yes…everything is fine….as long as Fluttershy is here" She looks behind her, eyes lowering "I think he knows that he has to behave himself" she lowly says.

"I'm sorry…"Fluttershy said midly "but…um…he?"

"I trust you may be able to handle him" she breathes "He spends his time in the nursery, and I'm afraid he is teaching the children some…..bad habits?" She notices the girls look of confusion and blinks.

"I think it's best if I should just show you"

What they encountered was nothing they were expecting, in the large nursery building it was filled with colorful toys, the walls painted with flowers, and a nap center for the little foals to take their naps but that wasn't what they entered to. The foals were bouncing off the walls, literally, jumping from wall to wall like a bounce house, toys were scattered, everything was covered in paints, and all the foals were eating sugary cotton candy and chocolate milk becoming out-of control.

"oh…oh my" Fluttershy gasps "T-they shouldn't be eating those, poor things, they'll get a really bad tummy ache"

"Who is responsible for this?" Twilight demanded, dodging a paintbrush being thrown at her, Cadence ducked from a bottle being thrown as she sighed.

"Who do you think?" she mutters, suddenly Fluttershy was quickly grabbed from behind lifted off the ground by an unseen invisible force giving her a tight squeeze, she let out a terrified squeak until hearing a familiar voice, chimed happily in her ear, becoming visible.

"Fluttershy!" Discord smiles "So wonderful to see you!" he tighten his grip on her making her gasp out getting the air squeezed out of her.

"G-good to s-see you to" she said painfully "But…you're crushing…m-me"

"Oh right" he gently puts her down, making her take a deep breath. "My bad" he chuckles, scratching the back of his head.

"Discord! What have you done?" Twilight said with anger, stomping her hoof on the floor irritably.

"Me?" he gasps in surprise, putting a paw over his chest. "What did I possibly have done? _Princess _Twilight?" he leers, appearing behind her grabbing the tip of her wings fluttering them slightly, she pulls away from him in disgust making him chuckle as he teleports behind Fluttershy.

"You know what you did!" she pressed "Look at all these innocent foals! They're out of control! What will they're parents think!"

"That they're lives just got lively?" he smiles, Twilight and Princess Cadence glares at him, making him shrug.

"Oh come now…this nursery was boring before I came here, the foals were bored!" he argues "I just made it…." He rotates his paw in the air thinking of a desired word for the situation "….interesting?"

Before Twilight began ranting to Discord they were interrupted by a nauseating noise of something retching. They all turn to a foal, having too much cotton candy and chocolate milk with its face green, throws it back up on to the floor in a pink and brown mess, making their eyes widen reeling away from the infant as if it was a para-sprite. Fluttershy gasp in horror as one by one the foals began to turn green. She grabs the foal that vomiting picking the young colt in her arms.

"oh, you poor baby" she flies up to Discord with her eyes narrowed with a look of anger in her eyes making his ears lower as he sinks down to avoid her gaze, chuckling nervously, but she wasn't laughing.

"Discord, you have to fix this" she said sternly "just look at them, they're all sick!" she puts the foal in front of Discord, the foal let out a whimper, letting out burps ready to throw back up the cotton candy. He reels away from the baby in disgust putting out his finger pushing it back into Fluttershy's arms.

"Watch where you point that thing" he replies.

"Discord!"

"oh all right!" he shouts, snapping his fingers he made all the cotton candy and chocolate milk disappear, along with fixing the nursery back to its original form, Fluttershy nods turning back to him, finding him with his arms crossed with a pout on his face.

''now I will need some baby carrots and some blankets and pillow" she rebutted, he let out a huff, she frowns at him. "Now"

With a snap of his fingers there was a pile of baby carrots and blankets. Fluttershy swiftly gather all of the foals placing in their mouths a stick of carrot as they weakly chew on the carrots the green on their faces disappear, their eyes perking up as they ate their carrots happily. Next she place them all in a row covering them with a blanket and underneath their heads a soft pillow to lay on, from all of their bouncing around they all gave into their tiredness, sleeping softly.

"Wow Fluttershy" Twilight whispers, not wanting to wake the foals 'That was amazing how quickly you resolved the problem"

"Yes, that was very impressive I might make you honorary foal sitter in the future" Cadence smiles.

"Oh no….it was no problem…. and as for you mister" she starts flying up to Discord, who was fiddling with his fingers avoiding Fluttershy's glare at him finding it more effective than her "Stare"

"I hope you be more responsible, making all these little babies sick you should feel ashamed of yourself"

"Well I did'it know they'll get sick!" he whines.

"That is no excuse, they're only little foals they don't know any better" His ears drops down at her, as he looks up at her with round pleading eyes, his lower lip quivering. Twilight and Cadence roll their eyes simultaneously knowing that his innocent face won't make Fluttershy.

"ohhh that's all right" she smiles, patting his head slightly making him grin up at her, Twilight gaped at her in confusion. " I know you meant well, and now you know never to do this again" Fluttershy says gently.

"oh yes, I learned my lesson" he smirks. They both turn hearing Cadence clear her throat.

"As you can see Fluttershy, this is what the letter inquires you to do, Princess Celestia thought it be best for Discord to spend time in my kingdom to help the crystal ponies in their everyday lives, but….as what you just witness, we thought it best for you to…supervise him"

"Supervise!" Discord shouts, who quickly puts his claws over his mouth remembering all of the sleeping foals, he glares at the princess. "I am not some little filly who needs a baby sitter, I am a full grown part-pony" he says crossing his arms.

"so you are refusing to spend time with Fluttershy for a full month?" Twilight says slyly, making his demeanor change.

"of course not, spend time with my most favorite pony?" he says with delight grabbing her shoulders gently.

"I'll be happy to do it" Fluttershy smiles "If it what the princess wants me to do"

"Then it is decided" Cadence starts 'You will stay by Discord's side and keep him out of trouble and in the meantime, Twilight will stay by mine so she may learn, you think you can watch him yourself?" she asks, Discord stuck his tongue out at her to only put it back in his mouth as Fluttershy looks up at him.

"I think I can manage" she says gently.

"Thank you Fluttershy, you will also be staying in the same tower as Discord"

"Really now!" he grins "That is a wonderful surprise, we could have a sleep over" he inquires, placing his hands on her shoulders again, she smiles nervously pushing him away.

"Thank you Princess, I'll do my best to keep him out of trouble….right Discord?"

"oh yes, of course Fluttershy" raising his right paw "I'll be on my very best behavior" as he put his left claw behind his back, crossing his fingers. Fluttershy smiles gently at him.

"See?"

"Well…" Twilight says slowly, watching Discord suspiciously "I do trust you Fluttershy, but him?...not so much"

"oh I'm hurt" he says rolling his eyes putting a paw over his heart. "but I am excited to spend a day with you, Fluttershy" he smiles putting her around his arm as he gave her a playful noggie, with a huge toothy grin on his face. "And to spend the whole month with"

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY.


	2. Chapter 2

Canterlot Troubles

Ch 2.

"We are going to have so much fun!" Discord said excitedly, hovering above Fluttershy's bed in her new room up in the same tower with him, his room was across the hall from her. Fluttershy's room had a queen size bed with a canopy overhead; she had a golden chandelier in the ceiling along with a few white furniture. She looks up at him with a small smile as he began to tell her what they plan to do as she arranges foliage in her nightstand.

"We could go by a small café I saw since I been here, I never got the chance to go but better late than never! After that we can go and explore a bit, I only been here a few days so I don't know what these Crystal ponies do for fun around here, and then we can go back to the nursery in the afternoon I do enjoy seeing those little foals" he smirks leaning his head on his eagle claw as he continues to float above her.

"I never knew you to be the type to like little foals" she says, moving away from the vase to face him. He shrugs.

"Foals are filled with chaos, they enjoy having fun…. not like some serious ponies" he says, as he goes beside her floating down to the floor.

"Well, I would love to see all of those foals too, do most of the crystal ponies leave their foals there?"

"Mostly all of the parents, that nursery is packed with more than a hundred foals it mostly depends on the day, weekends are the most some of those foals miss their parents so much they start to cry so sometimes I go up to them and make them happy again…with a bit of my chaotic magic of course" he winks.

"But who takes care of the foals?"

"Somepony sitters, but when I get there they all scatter….I wonder why?" he questions stroking his beard slightly, Fluttershy smiles rolling her eyes, it was properly Discord teaching the children to be more chaotic like him that the Foal-sitters can't take it.

"We should go to the café" he suddenly says taking a hold of Fluttershy's hoof "I heard they make a great ceaser salad, I hope your hungry" he smirks snapping his fingers teleporting them in front of a café startling some of the crystal ponies outside sitting out in the sun who were enjoying their breakfast, ignoring the ponies he sat down on an empty table picking up a menu, exchanging glances with some staring ponies she takes her seat across from him, picking up a menu shielding her face from their prying eyes.

"Anything you like?" he says putting down the menu as he put his elbow up on the table putting his claw underneath his chin, tapping the table slightly as he tries to decide what he wants to eat.

"Are you ready to order?" asked the waiter, who trots up to them.

"oh umm…" she starts quietly "I'm just going to have a salad…."

"And you….uh….Sir?" the waiter says nervously, knowing the story of the notorious master of chaos.

"I'll have the same thing, my good pony" smirks Discord, handing him the menu the waiter takes the menu carefully and quickly trots back inside. Discord looks at the other Crystal ponies who had suddenly picked up their tables and move themselves away fearfully away from him, he sniffs putting his feet on the table ignoring them, Fluttershy frowns seeing all of the ponies avoiding him.

"oh my" she says.

"It's quite all right my dear" he smiles painfully "It does 'ant bother me…..in fact, it annoys me!" he growls clenching his hands into a fist, they crystal ponies move themselves away farther seeing his anger. He blew a raspberry at them like a child in a tantrum. Fluttershy extends her hoof putting it ontop of his lion paw making him whirl on her with a small blush appearing across his face.

"You should'ent be mad at them" she says gently. "They just need to get to know you better"

He retracted his paw away from her as he began to fiddle with his fingers, chuckling nervously.

"I guess so" he replies, she gave him a warm smile that completely made his heart melt, he rubs his lion paw gently her touch tingling throughout his arm with a warm sensation as he stares at her. She looks down catching his gaze, she looks down at her hooves still feeling his eyes on her she slowly looks up at him her mane falling over her right eye. They both jumped slightly as their waiter set their bowls in front of them.

"oh good" Fluttershy says, glad that they can now focus on their meal as she looks up at him.

"oh yes, let's dig in shall we?" he smirks picking up a fork reading to dig into his shaking bowl, wait….shaking? The bowls began to rumble on the table, he drops his fork wondering what was making them move and suddenly felt their whole table begin to shake and next the ground. He and Fluttershy jump up to their feet as they heard every pony began to scream as buildings began to shake.

"Discord?" Fluttershy shouts, wondering if he was playing a prank but he shook his hands at her.

"It's not me, I swear!"

"Then its an earthquake!" she yells, watching glasses and plates shatter in the café s in an ear-peircing crash.

"Fluttershy!"

Discord and Fluttershy turn to see the mane 5 running up to them in a panic along with Princess Cadence. At first sight Rainbow Dash flies up to Discord pointing an accusing hoof at him.

"You! Your're making this happen!" she shouts, he puts up his claws in defense.

"Hey! I'm innocent, I'm not doing this! "He rebutted.

"W-well!" Twilight yells swaying back and forth trying to get balance on top of the shaking earth "This is no ordinary natural disaster, there is magic involved here!"

"Then it is Discord!" Applejack shouts, Fluttershy stood in front of him protectively.

"Now wait just a minute, it is not Discord! I was with him the whole time he did'it do nothing wrong" she argues.

"Well this earthquake is going to do damage to the city if ponies don't get to safety" Cadence said, around them the building starts to be torn apart, as the crystal ponies ran in all directions avoiding pieces of concrete falling out of the sky. Discord let out a shout clutching his mane with his eyes wide.

'What's wrong?" Fluttershy asks with concern.

"The foals! The nursery!" He yells, in a flash he transports them in front of the large nursery, all of them running inside the shaking building, inside the foals were wailing and crying as their world began to fall apart around them, the mane six and Cadence gather most of the foals up but there were fifty who were left unprotected.

"We won't get them out in time!" shouts Rainbow Dash, holding up to six foals as she looks up seeing the ceiling start to crack.

"what will we do? The poor dears are going to be crushed!" Rarity cries.

"I doubt that!" exclaims Discord with a snap of his fingers he surrounds them in a large protective force field just before the ceiling fell ontop of them covering them in rubble and dust.

It was silent and they could only see darkness, Discord let out a painful grunt using his powers to make the pieces of rubble lifting up off of his force field letting in the sun light once every piece of rubble was off he made the force field disappear before collapsing on his knees in exhaustion, looking over at all of the foals who had finally stopped crying. Fluttershy flies up to him in concern holding three foals in her arms.

"Discord! Are you all right?"

He breathed heavily, waving his hand to her.

"I'Im….I'm just…great!" he wheeze " just need to rest….for a minute"

"You just saved all of the foals!" said Pinkie pie "Let's have a congratulation party!"

"No Pinkie Pie" Candence starts with a low voice "Something unnatural caused this earthquake, destroying most of the city, we will have to care for any injure pony and figure out what kind of force caused this….and I am afraid that it is something sinister"

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY


	3. Chapter 3

Canterlot troubles

CH 3.

The city was rebuilt in half a day, thanks to Cadence, Twilight and Discord they put the city back in order but the ponies who had gotten hurt, they couldn't have helped, more than a hundred ponies got injured, luckily there was no lasting injuries. The cause of the earthquake was never known but it kept the princess and everyone on edge. Everyone stayed in the castle in separate rooms trying to get to sleep for the night, except for Fluttershy who stood at her balcony overlooking the empire, leaning of the edge her hoofs under her chin, something was keeping her awake, she could'ent shake the feeling that something horrible is going to happen. She wonders if she is just imagining the feeling that she might just be over-reacting. She hears a knock on her door reacting with a smile already knowing who it is.

"Come in" she says, Discord peers inside finding her in the balcony as he walks in, closing the door behind him as he walks up to her.

"You're up late, can't sleep?" He asks with a smirk, placing his arms on the fence of the balcony. "Should I give you some warm milk?" with a flick of the wrist a cup full of steaming milk appears in his palm, playfully gesturing it to her. She smiles slightly at him taking it in her hoofs as she sat down.

"Thank you…" she mutters, taking a sip of her drink.

"What's the matter my dear? Griffon got your tongue?"He jokingly says as he sat down next to her.

"It's nothing…I'm just feeling stressed from what had happen, so many ponies got hurt and it could have been worse, what if another one happens?" she places the cup on the floor, not wanting to drink the rest her anxiety making her stomach quesy.

"I'm sure the princesses have a back-up plan, you know how they are, especially that Twilight Sparkle" He lays on his back staring up at the sky, watching the stars glow. "They'll figure something out, you should'ent worry"

"I guess you're right, I'm just being silly" She sighed, he snakes around her tilting her chin up at him.

"Not at all" he whispers gently "That's just how you are….Kind"

She pulls away from him, turning to the side with a blush on her face. He retracts his claw, backing away from her as he unwinds himself, scratching his mane slightly.

"It's getting late….you should go to sleep"

"Wait!" she calls, making his turn to her she put her hoof over her mouth, looking to the side. "Umm…would you mind…s-staying here…just for the night? If you can't that's okay, I just want to ask" she stutters nervously.

"of course!" he said loudly only to cover his mouth by his outburst and clears his throat "I mean, of course I will"

She let out a small smile going to her bed laying down in the covers as Discord pulls his mane back, making himself look presentable as he goes beside her in the bed, laying on his back as he fiddles with his fingers. Fluttershy turns to him, blushing slightly, the covers covering half of her face.

"You can move closer, I won't mind…"

"Well, if you really don't mind" he grins looping an arm around her, bringing her closer to him her head on his chest, she quickly freezes up noticing how close they were that she could smell cotton candy on his fur. She buries her face under her blankets turning into a deep shade of red. He chuckles throatily running a claw down her shoulder pushing the blanket down her shoulder she shut her eyes tightly feeling his breath hit her exposed shoulder as he curls himself around her protectively, as his claw move the blanket inches away from her body, she held the blanket in a tug determine to keep it on her face.

"My dear Fluttershy" he purrs, sending shivers down her spine. "You seem to be getting warm….you really should'ent cover yourself"

"n-no" she stutters "I'm fine, in fact I'm really really cold" she rolls taking all of the blanket as she wrapped herself up like a burrito, making Discord raise an arch at her as she turns her head away from him.

"W-well, Good night" And with that, she closes her eyes lulling herself to sleep as he grumbles.

"Good night" laying his head down on a pillow with a thud.

_She was wandering alone in a dark mist, no matter how far she walks she notices that she wasn't going anywhere. She stops walking finding it helpless to continue, she looks around fearfully wondering how she will escape this dark place. She calls out to her friends only to hear the echo, she calls out for Discord but he did 'it came. She whimpers going into despair as she falls to the ground knowing that she will never get out._

_"Fluttershy…." Echoes a voice, she gets up looking around to find the pony who called her name, finding salvation if she sees just one pony. "Fluttershy…." Whispers the voice behind her she turns happily for her smile to turn into a frown as her eyes widen in fear, seeing a dark mass of clouds appear in front of her, she takes a step back her mouth wide in a silent gasp as the form circle around her brushing against her tail and her mane is a chilling gust of air she pulls away fearfully feeling the evil around her. She suddenly freezes hearing a dark, sadistic voice._

_"Fluttershy…" hissed the voice with a hint of playfulness as the mass began to form into a solid body in front of her. "My Queen…." She felt her stomach churn hearing the voice as she saw a familiar pony, one who enslaved a whole empire for years, as it grins evilly at her, its eyes eyeing her lustfully making her wrap her hooves around her body to block her gaze as she shakily whispers._

_"King Sombra" He leans himself closer to her with a grin on his face, showing his sharp tried to scream but she felt her throat close._

_"Yesss" he whispers, his breath brushing aside her mane "Once I return, you'll be the first I will come to and soon you shall be my Queen" She shut her eyes turning away from his red-piercing eyes, she feels him lean into her neck, and smack his lips in anticipation feeding into her fear. "Yesss" he breaths._

_"so radiant…perfect…..and so innocent" He chuckles darkly "For a while, once I make you mine!"_

_"No!"_

"No!" she screams, her hooves kicking trying to push him away making contact each time hearing him shout in pain.

"Fluttershy! OW! What's-! stop! OW!" She felt herself pinned down but that did'it stop her to scream and struggle for her life.

"Fluttershy! Wake up! Wake up! It's me, Discord! It's Discord!"

She snaps open her eyes to see her friend looking at her in concern with his eyes wide, bearing a black eye and bruising on his body, she felt the tears run down her cheeks finally safe and back from her horrible nightmare as she began to sob, making Discord move away from her not knowing what made her start crying, she turns to her side putting the blanket over her face as she began to stain it with her wet tears. Discord bit his lip, putting a paw on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"h-hey what's wrong, what's the matter?" he asks gently, she sniffs burying her face in the blanket.

"I-its nothing… I just had a really really bad dream! It was so horrible!"

"it's okay, it's okay…" he says gently patting her shoulder "It's just a dream, come on what made you so scared?"

"I…..It's….I don't want to talk about it, it's nothing, just a bad dream" she whimpers wiping her face with the blanket she can't tell him, it was just a bad dream. She can't tell him or anyone. She sits up wiping her nose with her hoof as she looks at him battered and bruised.

"I-I'm so sorry, Discord"

"What this? It's nothing what an ice pack won't fix" he smirks, conjuring a bag of ice putting it over his swollen eye, hissing in pain cringing out a smile as she flies up to him apologetically. "It's nothing to be concern about, my dear" he says reassuringly.

"oh I'm so so so sorry, Discord" she says, giving him a small hug around his long neck, making him blush slightly bringing a claw up to her patting her back slightly.

"it's all right, Fluttershy, It's no problem….come now, let's go get some breakfast and put whatever nasty dream you had away…okay?"

"Y-yes…your right, let's go" she says quietly letting him go as they both made their way to the dining hall meeting with all of the ponies.

"Whoa! What happen to you?" Rainbow Dash said loudly making all of the ponies turn to Discord seeing the black eye he was sporting, making the mane 5 burst out laughing making him huff in annoyance, crossing his arms.

"Some pony got to you huh?" laughed AppleJack clutching onto her stomach "Well, It's about time!"

"Yes, looks like some pony gave you a quick jab!" Rarity laughs, Rainbow Dash flies up to him.

"So what colt gave you that shiner, _Dissy!" _poking him in the side. He let out a distain growl at her. Fluttershy looks down embarrassly.

"umm….It was me" she answers, making everyone loud laughter ceased.

"You!" Rarity shouts trotting up to her side "A little passive pony as yourself, I don't belive it"

"Yeah" Rainbow Dash said rolling her eyes "Fluttershy won't even hurt a fly, come one, who really hit Discord?" she pressed.

"No its true…I accidently hit him while I was have a…bad dream" she said quietly "He was trying to wake me up and well…."

"Wait…." Twilight starts "How was Discord in your room?"

"He was sleeping with me" She suddenly clamps her mouth, as her friends shouts in anger, making Discord chuckle nervously.

"He WHAT!" they shouts.

"You brute!" Rarity shouts taking Fluttershy under her arm, bringing her to her protectively in a harsh hug. "How dare you try to imposs yourself on her!"

"Now wait just a moment!" he says "I did nothing of the sort!" _no matter how much he wanted to._But, he will never say that out loud.

"Really" starts Fluttershy "I asked for him to-!" her voice was overshadowed by Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah right! Like we believe that!"

"It is the truth, I would never do anything to her!" he argues, before any of her friends could attack Discord she pulls away from Rarity's grip going to his aid.

"Stop! I asked him to stay with me" she says "And I trust him, I was just nervous from the earthquakes, please don't be mad at him"

"Well….whatever you say, Fluttershy" Twilight says slowly. "We trust you"

"Can we eat then?

"Of course, come on girls let's eat some breakfast, we got a long day ahead of us" she smiles.

After a long and awkward breakfast, everyone had forgotten about the earthquakes seeing no immediate danger or villain suddenly showing up. Discord notice that Fluttershy was being more quiet than usual as they walked down the streets of the crystal empire, he desperately wanted to make her smile again automatically thinking of an idea that will brighten her day. They made their way outside the empire to the grassy fields.

"Let's stop here" he smiles, snapping his fingers making a blanket appear in front of them. She agrees going on the blanket sitting down immediately as he made his way beside her. She still had a small frown on her face, making him to act out.

"I got a present for you" he sang, making a medium size box appear in his hands, with a red bow tied on top. Her eyes perks up slightly as he place the present in front of her.

"Oh Discord…you did'it have to get me anything"

"But I wanted to, open it, open it!" he says excidently putting his paws together. She let out a small smile by his enthusiasm, she pulls at the ribbon and lifts up the top. She peers inside letting out a small gasp seeing a small crystal furred bunny curled up sleeping slightly, with her gasp the baby crystal bunny wakes up looking up at her with ocean color eyes perking up at her. She let out a small squeal taking it gently into her arms.

"oh Discord! I love it, she's perfect! She is so cute, I never seen anything like her before!" she smiles contently, he smirks in triumph looking at his paw slightly.

"That's because I made it specifically for you, Fluttershy"

"Really!...Discord, thank you, I love her so much and Angel will love her too, I just know he'll love a little playmate" She nuzzles the baby bunny, making it squeak happily at her. She turns to Discord giving him a peck on the cheek making his ears perk up, a blush appearing on his face.

"Thank you Discord, you are very sweet" she says gently, feeling the world just melt away. He clears his throat gaining back his composure as he smirks at her.

"Anything for you, My dear Fluttershy"

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY

Canterlot Trouble

CH 4.

_She woke up finding herself in a dark castle._

_She was lying on a large bed with red sheets, she looks around not being in her room in the tower the room was dark the only source of light was torches and white-wax candles. She sits up wanting to know where she was to see she was wearing a black and red dress she moves back touching the fabric wondering who changed her. She suddenly feels weight around her ankle, to find a shackle attach to her with the chain embedded into the steel bed frame. She let out a yell desperately trying to get the chain out of her ankle with no avail._

_"It's no use struggling" chuckles a dark voice. She looks up to see King Sombra eyeing her from beside the bed with a grin on his face._

_"Where I'm I?" she demands, he sniffs at her and licks his lips._

_"Your're in my domain my Queen" he replies_

_"Don't call me that…I am not your Queen"_

_"You will be…soon" he smirks, circling around her towards her side of the bed she tries to crawl away from him to feel the chain pull her back._

_"Get away from me!" she shouts, he let out a growl pinning her to the bed forcefully with his powers, black mass pushing her shoulders down, she struggles fearfully, tears of pain running down her cheeks gaining a chuckle from the dark king._

_"Give up my dear….you are already mine!" He tilts her chin up with his hoof, his mouth open in anticipation as he leans in._

"No!" she shouts sitting up in her bed, in her own room, in the Crystal Empire castle, not in a dress and thankfully not chained down. She brings her arms and legs close, dawn had not yet come. She flies up silently, not wanting to wake her baby bunny who slept peacefully in a small hoof basket. She flies out of room going into Discord bedroom, she had been having nightmares for days, and she couldn't take another night. She flies up to the ceiling where Discord was sleeping in his bed, she did 'it think twice when she buries her head into his chest, startling him out of his sleep to find her weeping on him.

"F-Fluttershy?" he whispers groggerily "What's wrong? Did you have another nightmare?" he already knew the answer when she responds by nodding her head.

"I can't take it anymore, I can't sleep, I'm too scared to fall back to sleep and I'm so tired Discord, so very tired!" she cries. He takes her into his arms, flying her down to a misshapen couch he had sitting down as he cradles her.

"Fluttershy, something is bothering you, tell me the dream, what is it that your dreaming about?" he asks desperately, not wanting his one and only friend to suffer any longer. She finally tells him.

"K-King Sombra….I'm having nightmares about him…b-but, its what he does to me that scares me" she says.

"W-what does he do?...tell me, what does he do?" he asks becoming angry, making her sit up.

"He…He touches my mane….he ties me up and tries to kiss me but I wake up before he does, but this time….I was in a room, tied up in chains, in a red dress and….and he pinned me down and tried to kiss me but I woke up again, he calls me his Queen, in every dream….I'm so scared Discord, I can't take it anymore, I don't even know how to make the dreams stop…help me, please" she begs "Can't you cast a spell on me?"

"….. I believe I can make the nightmares stop, but you will have to trust me"

"Yes, please…do anything"

"I'm going to enter your dream and make the dreams stop, all right?"

"Yes, please do it, anything to make the nightmare stops"

"I'm going to put you in a sleep spell, just for a moment but long enough to make your nightmare stop, just leave it to good old Discord" he smiles stroking her mane gently, she nuzzles into his paw his touch was more gentle and warm than what she felt from Sombra. He places his claw over her forehead as he puts his own over his claw, casting the spell and entering into her dream.

_ He finds himself in a dark room, finding Fluttershy struggling on top of the bed with a chain strapped to her ankle. He goes to her aid making her cry out in joy._

_"Discord! Thank goodness, please can you get me out?" _

_"Indeed I can, it will only be a moment" he snaps his fingers, for the chain to not break. He snaps again and again._

_"Discord? What's happening, what's wrong?"_

_"He has no power here" laughs Sombra materializing in front of them, Sombra looks up at Discord who grinds his teeth angrily at him. "Discord….the spirit of chaos, I thought you might have conqured Canterlot by now"_

_"What are you doing invading her dreams?" Discord demanded._

_"So…you figured out I'm not just a figment of her nightmares" the king chuckles. "Then you must already know…..I'm returning, I am becoming more and more powerful Discord, and once I do, I'll be coming for my future Queen" he grins inching towards Fluttershy for Discord to block his way, bearing his teeth._

_"You will never touch her, not if I'm here…..this conversation is over"_

They both wake up in a jolt, with dawn breaking.

"Discord?" Fluttershy spoke nervously "What's going to happen to me?"

"Nothing…..because I will protect you, I promise, I won't let him hurt you or take you away, we have to go and tell your friends and the princess"

* * *

"This is troubling…." Cadence says pacing back and forth in the throne room with everyone. "And you say he comes in your dreams?"

"Yes….at first I thought it was just a normal nightmare but when Discord entered we both realize he is entering my dreams" Fluttershy answers tiredly with bags under her eyes from all of her nightmares, she was too afraid to fall back to sleep now she knows that King Sombra will be waiting. Her friends were all concern wondering what to do next, trying to figure out where King Sombra is hiding. Discord was internally furious that King Sombra will dare touch his beloved Fluttershy, he clenches his hands into fists, his fingers twitching to get his hands on him, the things he will do to him will be unimaginable. As the others discussed throughout the night to figure out a plan, everyone agreed for Fluttershy to stay in her room with Discord protecting her for the time being.

* * *

She lay in her bed in exhaustion, the curtains drawn to keep out the light to her worn eyes. Her crystal baby bunny leans towards her, nuzzling into her cheek in concern for its adoptive mother she gives it a small smile as Discord gently takes the bunny down to its own bed. He lays down beside Fluttershy placing his paw into her mane, stroking it gently.

"Are you all right, my dear?" he asks. She shook her head.

"No…I'm so tired and so scared to fall asleep"

"I'll be right here with you, to protect you, just remember that…I'm the master of chaos, I am powerful, more powerful then _King Sombra_" he said with poison in his mouth. He places his hands on her shoulders.

"You mean the world to me, Fluttershy, you are everything to me and my miserable existence without you….I will still be alone"

"Discord…" She blushes as he nuzzle into her neck, breathing in her sweet scent, his claws cascading down her arms wrapping an arm around her stomach and chest, his tail cupping her chin tilting her head up, she let out a gasp feeling in the pit of her stomach butterflies taking in his gentle touch. In her nightmares, she is restrained, pushed, and in pain but when Discord held her she felt more compelled to stay in his arms. She turns into a scarlet red as he gives her a kiss on the cheek and continues his way towards her lips. She pushes away from him in a jolt gaining a foot of distance; he smirks playfully at her as she covers her red face with her hooves. With a wave of his wrist he makes a bouquet of lilies appear in his claw presenting them to her she looks over at the pink flowers and let out a smile taking the bouquet.

"T-thank you…." She said.

"Yet it lacks your real beauty, my dear"

"now you are being too sweet" she places the bouquets down on the burro beside her bed. She let out a small yawn.

"You should rest, Fluttershy, you can't stay awake forever" Discord mentions, she nods in agreement.

"Would you…stay with me while I sleep?...I-I don't want to be alone if King Sombra comes into my dreams"

"You don't have to worry about King Smokey" He grins "I won't let him get to you"

"Thank you" She rest her head down as Discord remained vigilante for any signs of anything disturbing her dreams. He watches her sleeping peacefully with a wave of his claw he drapes a blanket over her, she shifts in her sleep her mane falling over her yellow cheeks he smirks by her innocence. He hears the baby crystal bunny letting out small mewls, he peers over the edge of the bed to see the bunny trying to climb up the bed with a sigh he picks it up gently with his tail bringing it up. The baby bunny bounces around happily in front of him, shimmering by the sun rays as it wags it tail.

"Would you calm down, Fluttershy is trying to sleep" he whispers, the bunny looks at him and jumps on top of his head going into his mane as it lays down and began to fall asleep, he rolls his eyes resting his head down, the things he has to put up with. Everything was quiet until the screaming broke the silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Canterlot Troubles

CH 5

Screaming ponies jolts Discord out of the bed going towards the window, Fluttershy was already sitting up as they both continue to hear the screams. She flies towards the window to look to see a black cloud swarming around individual ponies who were trapped in its dark mist, they struggle against the force of the cloud only for their eyes to turn red making their screaming stop and began to growl viciously like timber wolves their personality quickly changes as the clouds disappear leaving behind hundreds of crystal ponies, Colt, mare and foal infected with its evil power and began to turn on their fellow ponies, as the crystal ponies ran from their companions the guards came to apprehend them only to be fiercly outnumbered, not even the guards can protect themselves for long.

"K-King Sombra!" she gasps backing away from the window "He's coming! He's coming Discord!"

"Fluttershy calm down!" he orders grabbing her shaking shoulders making her go still "I will protect you I promise you that, remember?"

"B-but everpony is getting hurt we have to do something!" She runs out of the room with Discord quickly flying behind her as they made their way out of the castle to meet the mane 5 and Princess Cadence with Shining Armor by her side. Princess Cadence and Twilight used a spell to make the infected ponies to feel love again only for the ponies to shake it off and turn their attention on them, growling viciously as they surround them.

"Come on!" Rainbow Dash taunts "I can take on every one of you!"

"No!" Princess Cadence protests "We cannot hurt them, they are being control by King Sombra!"

"Then what can we do to protect ourselves?" shouts Rarity.

"Looks like we are going have to corral them then!" Applejack yells grabbing her lasso she charges towards the herd of ponies lassoing three of them at the same time, she throws her hat up in the air victorious. The infected ponies looks at one another letting out a grin pulling the cow-filly into the air with a whirl she is flung from her rope into the side of the castle.

"Applejack!" the ponies shouts, Rainbow Dash goes to her friend's side to find her struggling to get up, her body battered.

"Whoo-whee….t-they are some…s-strong doggies" she stutters her head dizzy, Rainbow Dash shook her shoulders.

"Come on! No time to sleep we got a kingdom to save!" she says making her friend shake her head.

"Your right, let's go!"

* * *

The infected ponies inch their way closer to the ponies and those in front were foals, giggling with malice in their small laughs, Fluttershy gasps in horror as the foals were being control causing concern, fear and anger to swell up in her heart, how dare King Sombra takes control of the children! It made her become guilty that she was one causing this they all knew that King Sombra was coming and yet they did not warn the Crystal Ponies. Discord did not want to harm the small foals that he knew from the nursery they all readied themselves from their incoming attack, the children charges forward with a snap of his fingers Discord made laundry baskets appear above the foals trapping them in their tracks, the baskets glued on the ground. The foals began to screech horrifically banging against the baskets with force, protecting themselves from harm and from them trying to harm the others. The other infected ponies let out a screech charging towards them before a cloud of black smoke came in front of the children, forming itself in front of the wide-eyed pony as the smoke forms into King Sombra, smiling mischievously at them. He peers over to Fluttershy who gasps fearfully he looks over her and chuckles making Discord go on all fours growling at King Sombra as he protectively stood in front of her.

"King Sombra!" Princess Cadence shouts "Why are you alive?" she demands, gaining only a shrug and a chuckle from the dark king.

"When you _destroyed_ me, my horn survived….my essense was fused into the horn, it was only until now I have gained back my powerful form and sought out to take over this _piteful_ land of the crystal poniesssss!" he hiss in delight, Cadence gave him a hateful glare but he was ignoring her and was looking at Fluttershy.

"And we will defeat you again!" Cadence says "With the crystal heart!"

"oh yessss…..the crystal heart….but you need all of your precious crystal ponies, and as you can see I have control in most of them, _Princess_! And your little magic won't work on them this time!"

"What do you want?" She says lowly, he smirks.

"A queen-"

Shining Armor stood in front of his wife, his teeth clench.

"You are not taking Princess Candence!" King Sombra laughs loudly.

"I do not want her….I want, _Fluttershy_" The infected ponies began laughing lowly towards her, making her whimper, trembling in fear. Discord stood up, clenching his fists, growling at King Sombra.

"_You will not touch a hair on her mane!"_

"Well….let's make a deal, you give me Fluttershy and I will give you back your crystal ponies and leave your kingdom forever…and I'll give you three days, until then, expect to see me as your new ruler of the Crystal Empire" with a dark laugh he turns into smoke making the infected ponies turn into smoke with him disappearing out of thin air, leaving everypony in a dark dilemma either fight the crystal ponies or give up their friend to a dark lord.

Inside the castle, Fluttershy locks herself away in her bedchambers her face buried in the fabrics of her bed as she cries loudly throughout the castle halls. Her friends all stood outside of her door their ears down from her cries.

"Poor Fluttershy" Rarity sighs "She must be scared out of her wits, being faced with the choice of going with that monstrous King Sombra, or letting the Crystal Empire get take over by him! Oh its simply horrible" she cries.

"It won't come to that" Twilight says "We will stop him before he does, we need the elements of Harmony"

"That's right" Applejack starts "With the Elements of Harmony by our side there be no stopping us!"

"Then what are we waiting for!" shouts Rainbow Dash flying up above them "Are we going to stand here or get the elements?"

"ROAD TRIP!" yells Pinkie Pie, who follows by blowing up  
some confetti in the air.

"Discord, would you watch over Fluttershy when we are at Canterlot?" asks Twilight.

"You do not need to ask me twice" he replies with his arms cross, his mind filled with anger towards King Sombra, just the thought of him made his teeth grind together. "I won't let King Sombra get Fluttershy, if it's the last thing I do!"

"Thank you Discord….come one girls, there is no time to waste"

* * *

With the mane five on a mission to get the elements, Discord slowly opens the door peering inside of her room to find her face down on the mattress, her blankets stain with tears her baby crystal bunny stood by her side patting her head trying to comfort her. Discord frowns he does 'ant like seeing his precious friend crying, it made his feel worse about the situation. He clears his throat.

"Fluttershy" he calls "Mind if I…come in?"

"No!" she cries "Please go away, I want to be alone!" he sinks away behind the door. He couldn't leave her to suffer by herself

"Are you certain?...umm…Fluttershy?" he smiles slightly, to only flinch from hearing her cry louder. He decides to come inside silently flying up beside her on the bed, feeling his presence she turns her face away from him, not wanting him to see her like this.

"Go away Discord! I want to be left alone!" she says again. She felt him wrap his arms around her from behind, she began to struggle against him. "Stop it; just let me go and leave! Discord! Discord! Just….s-stop!" she cries, tears continuing to stream down her cheeks. She felt him stroke her mane gently calming her down.

"I don't know what to do….everypony is suffering because of me, he even took the ponies he was controlling even the foals and its all my fault! If I don't go with him all of the crystal empire will suffer….a-and I have to go with him, it's the only way"

"No!" he shouts turning her towards him "I won't let you be taken by him, you will not go with the likes of _him!"_

"It's my choice, Discord….I have to go with him"

"No, you don't have to, the others are getting the Elements of Harmony they will use them against him you don't have to worry about going with him, Fluttershy"

"But what if they don't work, I will have no choice-!"

"Of course you have a choice, do you really want to go with him? Do you enjoy his company in your dreams? I'm sure you can get anything you want with King Sombra!" he growls.

"D-Discord! H=how can you say that? You know that's not true!"

"Then why do want to go so badly?" he accuses.

"I-I don't! why are you acting this way?"

"Because you're thinking about leaving with him!" he shouts pulling at him mane.

"You can't tell me what to do, If I want to go then I will do it!" she shouts back getting out his grip, she flies up above him. "I can't be selfish, I have to do something!"

"You can be selfish! You can be selfish all you want for once!"

"No I can't! and you can't stop me, I already decided!"

"Oh no?" he whirls his tail at her grabbing her around her waist, pinning her down on the bed she began to kick her hooves struggling to get out of his grip. "Ha! Now you can't go anywhere!"

"Discord! Let me go, I mean it! You can't keep me here!"

"oh yes I can!"

"S-stop it!" she yells, tears running down her cheeks as she continues to struggle. He frowns at her slowly wrapping his arms around her again as he lets go of her with his tail. She turns away from him making him frown feeling a little bit guilty, he nuzzle into her cheek.

"Don't you understand?...I can't afford to lose you, you mean everything to me, my dear Fluttershy" he whispers gently, he tightens his grip on her "You have to understand….I can't just stand back and let you be taken away from me to somepony who…..who might…..harm you"

She sniffs wiping her tears, he nuzzles into her cheek making her blush slightly.

"At least…wait for your friends to come back and use the elements before you make any other decisions"

"….okay" she said quietly "I'll wait" he tilts her chin up at him.

"Good…." She stares up into his red eyes not able to turn away from his piercing gaze, she felt drawn towards him, their noses touch and suddenly felt his lips over hers in a soft gentle kiss. Discord put his claws on her cheeks cupping her face as he deepens the kiss making her blush to a darker shade. She pulls away from him, her hoof covering her lips as she looks shyly to the side, he blinks at her and chuckles slightly. He strokes her cheek with his thumb making her turn to the palm of his claw, nuzzling into it as she looks up to him with her jade-color eyes.

"I love you…." She whispers. He blushes slightly at her giving out a smile.

"I love you too…..I rather be turn to stone again for another thousand years then for King Sombra to take you away"

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY


	6. Chapter 6

Canterlot Trouble

CH 6

Fluttershy shifts under her covers feeling Discord's arms wrapped around her waist protectively she felt his grip tighten, she felt his warm breath at the back of her neck following by pressing his lips lightly on her. She let out a small smile as he continue to pecker her up along her neck above her ear. She let out a small laugh as he continue up to her chin line, she felt him held her tighter and tighter that it began to hurt. She turns to him putting her hooves on his chest as she opens her eyes up at him.

"Discord you are holding me too ti-!" her eyes widen seeing the fangs of King Sombra.

_"I'm coming for you Fluttershy"_

"No!" she screams.

* * *

She began to kick and scream trying to get out of his grip, fear overwhelming her as she struggle for her life.

"Fluttershy! FlutterOW! Why do you alwaysOW! ITS DISCORD!" He shouts letting her go, she sits up in her bed turning to see Discord batter and bruise. Again. He let out a painful groan, she let out a gasp of relief wrapping her hooves around his neck tightly making him choke.

"Oh Discord! I'm so glad it's you, I-I thought you were King Sombra!" she cries, Discord let out a gagging noise.

"L-let go!...I can't….breath!" she let out a gasp making him drop. Discord take in a breath of air sitting up on the bed as Fluttershy wraps her arms around his waist. He stroke her mane gently cursing himself from not watching over her like he promise, it drove him to sheer anger that King Sombra will dare try to get to his Fluttershy! He pushes her up, tilting her chin up at him.

"I-I'm so sorry, Discord" she sniffs "I-I did'it mean to hurt you again….I just!"

"Shh, shh it's all right my dear…you're getting stress and I know just the thing…you need to have some fun!"

"F-fun?"

"To get your mind off of King Sombra, come on, I know what to do" He pulls her out of bed immediately teleporting them in front of a lake in the green grassy field of the empire. Both of them completely alone as Discord froze the lake. He snaps his fingers giving Fluttershy ice skates and a pink scarf tied around her neck, he wore his attire from when he froze AppleJack's farm during the beaver dam incident when he was being reformed. She looks up at him nervously.

"D-Discord…I…I don't know how to skate"

"it's quite all right my dear" he smiles extending his hand to her as he jumps on the solid ice. "I'll teach you"

She looks at him warily shifting slightly until she finally nods, she put our her left hoof his lion paw wraps itself around her arm bringing her on the slippery ice, her back legs suddenly went cross ways making her go rigid if Discord hadn't been holding her steady she would have fallen face first. Discord waited until Fluttershy got her balance before he let go of her leg and place his hands on her shoulders.

"Okay now listen carefully…."

* * *

It took an hour of him explaining all the basics to her at first, she wobbled and fell but never gave up, and she saw how happy he was when he skated she wanted to have the same type of happiness. Having him by her side and teaching her made her forget quickly about the dark lord making all of her thoughts fill with Discord and ice skating. After a while, she began to successfully skate with him and even did some of the tricks he does like spinning in the air, spinning on the ice and even on one leg. The whole time with a smile on her face becoming happy like before, making Discord's heart beat even faster, he was glad that he get to see her smile and laugh again. After a couple of hours of ice skating they decided to have a relaxing picnic, with a snap of his fingers their costumes disappears and in front of them laid a blanket with plates set up along with some wine glasses but instead of wine they were having grape juice. Fluttershy gladly flew to her spot on the blanket; Discord plops down beside her levitating the grape bottle pouring it into her glass cup and next his own.

"Thank you" she smiles taking a small sip of juice, he smirks making a salad appear in front of her with all of her favorite greenery, spinach, shrub, tomatoes, mushrooms, and daisy on top with a tab of ranch dressing. She let out a small laugh in shock that he would know that this was her favorite type of salad.

"Well I do know _everything_ about you, my dear" he replies to her shock expression "I made it my duty to know what are your likes and dislikes ever since you reformed me that day in Ponyville and during that time I have been keeping a close watch on you" he said tapping his forehead slightly. "But don't think of me as a peeper or anything…." He quickly follows, she smiles up at him.

"Never,I know you would never do something like that….and I would never have thought that a colt would go to extreme lengths to get to know me instead of talking about it"

"Yes…..well, I did'it have time to visit, the Princesses kept me under a tight knot" he says motioning a noose around his neck. She let out a small smile and takes a bit out of her delicious salad. Discord summoned a cloud of cotton candy eating down the pink fluff.

"Do you only eat cotton candy?" she asks.

"No….I sometimes eat jelly beans"

"does 'ant it make you sick?"

"not really, I'm really quite use to it" he throws in another ball of cotton candy into his mouth, he put it out towards her to share, she let out a small smile biting into the cotton candy staining her lips with pink sugar she blushes slightly wiping her lips with her hoof making him chuckle at her, she let out a giggle.

"It's sweet…" she mentions shyly, looking down at the picnic blanket. "I can see how much you like to eat it"

"How about chocolate?" he rotates his claw making a heart shape box of chocolates appear in his lion paw, presenting it to her who eyes him suspiciously with a sense of playfulness in her eyes as she saw Discord wiggles his snow-white eyebrows at her making her giggle.

"You are too much….giving me all these gifts, you know that you don't need to impress me"

"Please my dear, impressing you is all I know and I know you love all the gifts I shower you with, anything you want with a snap of my fingers"

"Discord….you know things won't make me happy, seeing everyone else happy puts a smile in my face"

"Don't you wish to be a little bit selfish? Something you always wanted but never seem to get, come on tell me, I will get it for you" he press, grabbing her hooves. She gave him a peck on the cheek making him look at her.

"I want nothing, nothing at all…."

"Nothing?...really?" he questions, she looks to the side.

"Well…."

"Yes?" he perks.

"….I want…..Well I always wanted a-" she mumbles a set of words making him raise a brow finding her blushing with a smile on her face.

"Say again?"

"I said I would like to have a f-"

"One more time" She takes a breath looking up at him.

"I always wanted to have foals" she starts making him smirk, knowing Fluttershy and her motherly instinct towards other foals and to the animals it was expected. "I always thought I be a good mother but….there was no colts who even had an interest towards me, but that's my greatest wish….to be a mother"

"Why not have them with me?" he suddenly says making her pull away from him, her face turning red.

"oh no, I would'ent dream of-! Well it's not like you won't be a horrible father, I'm sure you'll be great but….but I don't think-! Don't take this the wrong way! It's just that me and you-!"

"Would be the greatest parents in all of Equestria?" Discord mentions slyly "but perhaps I'm being too fast?...but one day, I will ask you a question and maybe after that we can talk about having foals in the future but in the meantime ….let's enjoy the now"

Fluttershy let out a warm smile at Discord taking a piece of chocolate into her mouth as he flings one into the air as it twirls in the air he looks back at her to her smiling at his childish demeanor until he saw movement behind her, he eyes darts behind her shoulder seeing an army of infected ponies and in front of them was King Sombra. Fluttershy blinks seeing the piece of chocolate bounce from the side of his mouth staring blankly. She blinks and suddenly felt shivers run down her spine hearing the familiar cackling laughter enter her ear. She whirls finding the infected ponies giggling amongst themselves along with King Sombra who stood staring with no emotion on his face towards Fluttershy and Discord who was now standing protectively in front of her, with his teeth bare a growl rising above his throat.

_"King Sombra!"_

"Enjoying your _picnic_, Discord?" King Sombra replies dully "With my bride to be" he adds with a hiss to his voice.

"Your bride? Ha!...now don't make me laugh!" He replies, Fluttershy slowly stood up backing away her eyes wide with fear. King Sombra smirks towards her and disappears. Discord blinks and was suddenly thrown off to the side to be tackled down from the infected ponies pinning him down making him unable to use his powers. Fluttershy shouts towards him to have King Sombra appear in front of her making her scream she tries to run to feel the smoke emitting out of him keeping her in place. He let out a dark chuckle.

"Y-you said three days!" she cries only to see him shrug his shoulders.

"Just to get your friends out of my way, I was expecting for the spirit of chaos to go with them so I can have you all to myself" he whispers into her ear, she pulls away from him making him chuckle at her amused by her demeanor as he ignores the shouts and cries coming from Discord, who was helpless under the amount of ponies holding him down.

"Please!" Fluttershy cries noticing him. "Please, don't hurt him!"

"My Queen, I'm going to do more than hurt him…..I'm going to destroy him" he said lowly.

"Please! Please you can't! Please! I'll do anything just don't hurt him!"

"Anything now? Hmmm now there is an offer I cannot refuse" he grins. Discord lifts his head up to stop her only to be shove down into the dirt. Fluttershy bit her lip looking down knowing what she had to do.

"I'll go with you, I won't fight you and I'll be with you willingly if you let Discord go, along with the other crystal ponies and if you promise not to conquer the crystal empire"

"my my…..what a large offer you are asking me, my dear" he clicks his forked tougue in thought.

"It's all I'm asking, if you want me so badly this is the only thing I will ask of you"

"hmm….a delicate beauty as yourself to be by my side for all eternity?" he inquires putting his hoof under her chin tilting her head up as he moves her to the left and then to the right admiring her. She wanted to pull away from him desperately but couldn't risk it. Not if it means losing Discord to him.

"I accept" He grins.

"NO!" shouts Discord who continued to struggle "NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER!"

"But I already have" He replies as a cloud of smoke envelopes them, Discord watch in horror as the smoke disappears to find his beloved Fluttershy not standing there. Immediately the crystal ponies turned back to normal making Discord run up to their spot of their picnic blanket, going to his knees in dread.

He had broken his promise.

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY

PLEASE REVIEW ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Canterlot Trouble

CH 7

He was in disarray.

He had lost his love to a dark lord, one that my hurt his most precious treasure just the thought of Fluttershy vulnerable to him made his stomach lurch. By the time Twilight and her friends came back they were overjoy when the crystal ponies came back from being controlled until they heard the reason why they came back.

Twilight held off Rainbow Dash who was furious towards Discord for not protecting Fluttershy like he promise he would. He stared out the window of the castle the shouts of Rainbow pass through him like wind, falling on deaf ears. He clench his hands together, he could not find her even with his power he could not locate Fluttershy or King Sombra, but he can still enter her dreams.

* * *

He pressed his lips forcefully over hers as King Sombra pins her on the bed harshly. She began to struggle beneath him only to get chuckles and laughs from the dark lord as he continues his assault on her, not caring how much tears she sheds. He hadn't stop ever since he brought her to his cave up in the Crystal Mountains in the deepest part of the valley. He finally pulls away as he began to kiss her neck, it felt like needles to her not feeling any sort of love or care towards her, it made her feel like a used toy which will be for all eternity. She could not fight him no matter how much she struggles with the amount of restraints attached to her hooves the chains so heavy that her body ached.

He held her tightly like a dragon to his treasure causing her to wince in pain, river of tears running down her cheeks as she turns away from him, crying silently. He ignored her tears as he countinues to kiss her neck.

"Keep crying my queen, no one is going to save you" he began coldly pressing his mouth on the nap of her neck as she buries her face against the sheets. "Just give into me, it will be a lot less difficult for you"

He forcefully turns her head towards him taking her lips over her his, her lips were cracked and worn as it began bleeding, trickles of blood cascading down her mouth prompting King Sombra to lick his lips dripping in her blood. The taste of metal bitter in her mouth and sweet to his.

"P-please" she whispers tiredly to him. "p-please stop…I'm…I'm so t-tired" she weeps.

"My Queen…_you don't get to decide_" he growls pressing his lips on her again.

* * *

Discord told the mane 5 of his plan, he will enter Fluttershy's dream and figure out where King Sombra is keeping her. He went to his bed chambers that night as the mane 5 waited for the results in the morning. He laid down staring at the floor below and closes his eyes in anticipation concentrating on his spell with only one thought in mind. To bring Fluttershy back to him.

* * *

_He opens his eyes finding himself in the same bedchambers in Fluttershy's dreams, he looks over to see Fluttershy her back turn towards him weeping loudly on the bed with chains strapped on her ankles. He goes to her side startling her as she sits up. To his horror she found her lips bruised and cut her mane ruffled as if she has been struggling with her face tear stained that he saw greys from little make up she had on. He felt himself becoming filled with rage._

_"I"LL KILL HIM!" he roars, slamming his fist into the bedframe shattering off a piece of wood making it fall to the floor. Fluttershy let out a cry of relief putting her face on his chest wrapping her hoofs around him making him hold onto her tightly, his eyes only focused on her._

_"I-I'm so glad you're here!" she says. "I miss you so much!"_

_"What did he do?" he questions pushing her back. "Tell me, what did he do to you?"_

_"H-He kissed me, just kept kiss me….it was horrible, he…he would'ent stop and I can't stay here anymore, I just can't! He is just going to keep kissing me until he gets tired, oh Discord! I want to go with you!"_

_"I will! I won't let you stay with him, just tell me where you are"_

_"I-I don't know"_

_"Please, just think my dear, anything at all what have you seen?"_

_"okay….I saw mountains? Yes! Mountains any ridges of mountains they're cover in snow and…and there is a mountain that looks like a dragon, but that's all I know"_

_"I belive that is enough, your friends and myself is coming for you Fluttershy, you just need to wait for us" He lets go of her ready to wake up and quickly tell Twilight for Fluttershy to grab his paw._

_"Don't go yet, please!" she begs._

_"I have to, to save you!"_

_"then please come back as quickly as possible" she says, Discord stroked through her mane gently he wanted desperately to take her away from King Sombra at this very moment, for the third time in his life, he felt helpless more helpless than he had been turn into stone. He gently presses his lips on her forehead tilting her head up at him._

_"I promise"_

He jolts awake; it was the crack of dawn and he had no time to waste.

* * *

Fluttershy jolts awake to find herself being held possessively from the sleeping King Sombra, she whimpers quietly feeling the stinging pain on the cuts on her lips and the soreness of her hooves from the amount of weight on the chains. As she silently prayed for Discord and her friends to come for her she let out a yell feeling her head pulled back to see King Sombra, grinning widly at her.

"Good morning my dear….I trust you rested enough" he said going for a kiss. She let out a yell hitting him with her hooves.

"No! Never!" she shouts, only for him to use his powers to pull at her mane harshly, growling at her.

"Your _mistaken…my Queen, you don't get to say no to me"_

_I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY_

**Only two more chapters left!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
